Sonny with a Chance of an iPod Challenge!
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: I took the iPod Challenge and mixed in some Channy. This was fun! You should totally check it out! Characters mentioned: Sonny, Chad, Tawni, even Shane Gray from Camp Rock and Hannah Montana from well...xD Hannah Montana!


_A/N:_ Hey guys! I came across this iPod challenge and decided to take it for Channy! Now this is offically my first Sonny with a Chance fic, but I thought you guys should know I am writing one as we speak and the first chapter should be out to you guys within a day or two! With that said I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance. All right correspond to Disney.

iPod Challenge:

**1. Pick a fandom, character, couple, whatever.**

**2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Open a word document and start the music.**

**4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.**

**5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!**

* * *

Hurry Up and Save Me; Tiffany Giardina (This one was a little...eh...it was my first try!)

Sonny let out a sigh as she sat down in the cafeteria. She took a look at her frozen yogurt and noticed it melting. She didn't even care anymore. Sonny didn't even know what was bothering her exactly. The first few months at _So Random_ had been amazing. She was living her life-long dream! She glanced over to the McKenzie Falls table and noticed Chad staring at her.

Sonny straightened up and smiled slightly. She gave him a quick wave, and he gave her his infamous smirk in return. Sonny giggled and then looked down at her yogurt again. "Trouble in Chuckle City?" she heard a familiar voice call.

Sonny looked up and smiled. She shook her head, "No, I just….feel off lately. It has nothing to do with the others"

"How about we go and hang out now?" he said. His face had the exact same expression as back when he had stolen her TweenWeekly press. It gave Sonny huge butterflies in her stomach.

She knew what she wanted. She wanted Chad to save her.

Long Shot; Kelly Clarkson (I've always thought of this song as Channy, so I like this one a lot)

It was like electricity between the both of them. She felt it the moment they met. It was a constant game of cat and mouse. It probably had just started as simple rivalry- they were both very competitive. Sonny knew that there was no chance that Chad could like her as anything more than a friend.

But there were times when she doubted herself the most that Chad proved himself to be more than just an arrogant jerk. He would comfort her in her times of need, he would make her laugh, and he would even be a jerk to distract her from things that were bothering her. She could see the sideways glances he casted her way, but…Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't _like_ her like her.

"Sonny"

Sonny snapped out of her daze. There he was. Chad Dylan Cooper giving her his most dazzling smile as he sat down next to her. So what if they were rivals? So what if their friends hated each other? Sure, it was a long shot, but it was a shot Sonny was willing to take.

Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone); Forever the Sickest Kids (This was very cute.3)

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't need anyone and he didn't care about anyone. He was above everyone else and everyone knew it. They attempted to be his friend, but he knew the truth. They just wanted him for the things he could do for them .Girls fawned all over him, and it was all very boring. Well, that was until _she_ waltzed into his life.

It was then that Chad found himself doing the most ridiculous things. Playing musical chairs against the So Random losers, dressing up like Sonny's biggest fan, _hell_, he had even found himself defending Sonny when his cast mates would begin to insult her. Why was he putting himself in these situations over and over again? It was as if he cared…but no, that couldn't be it. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care. However, when he heard Sonny's laugh, he grinned and walked over to her.

She's a Lady; Forever the Sickest Kids. (I've seen tons of videos on YT with this song and Channy so it was easy to write)

They argued constantly. It's what they were best at. She pointed out at all his flaws and pretended that she had none. Chad knew she had many though. She was forgetful, overdramatic, and a walking embarrassment. When they fought, they yelled and shouted and said some pretty hurtful things to each other.

"Sonny! You are so infuriating! How can you even be a professional actor? You are a joke!" he yelled out of rage. Sonny stared at him in shock and tears started running down her cheeks. Chad felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"You are….unbelievable Chad Dylan Cooper. You know, I thought you were something more than what everyone else says you are, but…I guess I was wrong" her voice cracked at the end and Chad's heart broke.

"Sonny-"

"No, Chad, forget it"

"Allison!" he said. She stopped and turned to look at him. He never used her real name. "I love you, Allison Munroe. And I know I am a jerk, and I don't deserve someone like you. If you think I'm not worth your time, I won't fight you on it. But if you love me too…please don't leave,"

Chad was a jerk, but he wasn't stupid. Sonny Munroe was a lady and she wasn't to be messed with.

I Could Get Used to This; Everlife (So cute.3 I made a video with this song but YT won't let me upload it. /3)

Sonny gasped as she walked into her dressing room. Tawni squealed. "Roses! Oh, I wonder who sent them to me this time,"

Tawni walked over to one of the cards on the flowers. "I had a wonderful time with you, Sonny. We have a lot in common…your song was amazing. Meet me tonight outside the studio? Love, Chad…CHAD?!" Tawni screamed. Sonny grinned and took the card out of her friend's hand. "Chad sent these?"

Tawni crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't know why you bother going out with that guy…" she pouted. Sonny laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe he did this…I mean, last night he took me on a moonlight picnic in the park, and…" she giggled. Tawni watched her friend with surprise. She and Sonny had never been on the best of terms but she was glad to see Chad was treating Sonny with respect.

"Knock, knock?" Well, speak of the devil...

"I'll leave you two alone," Tawni said as she walked out.

"Chad, this was amazing. Thank you," Sonny grinned.

"Well, I learned a lot about you last night, _Allison._ And I want to learn more. Want to have lunch?" he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

Sonny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all her might. She could definitely get used to this.

We; Joy Williams (Probably the only part that isn't completely Channy. I liked it though. Tawni's a cool character)

Tawni Hart had everyone wrapped around her finger. She was the Queen Bee of Comedy. What they didn't know was that all she wanted was a friend who liked her for HER. Not because she was rich, or famous. She wanted a best friend. Sonny Munroe became that friend when she helped her with Sharona. Tawni and Sonny weren't that different after all.

Chad Dylan Cooper was the Drama King. He cared about nobody but himself, and he loved life that way right? Wrong. Chad had a hard family life, and his family used him for the money he brought. When Sonny walked into his life, he thought she was going to be like everyone else. Star struck and annoying. After her first five minutes of starstruckness, she did a total 180. She hated him. She thought he was a jerk and rude. And it intrigued him. Maybe that's why he started watching So Random…in secret of course.

About You Now; Miranda Cosgrove (Haha. This one was extremely fun to write! One of my faves!)

"Chad, what are you talking about?"

"I like you, Sonny. A lot. And I'm not acting"

Sonny had run off after Chad confessed his feelings to her. It had been two days since they talked and Sonny felt horrible. How could Chad tell her that? How could he give her huge butterflies that threatened to eat her alive? How could he like her? It would change everything! What about their shows? Her friends and his would never get along…would they? To top it all off, how did SHE feel about him?

"Sonny, just talk to him," Tawni said after watching her best friend sulk in their dressing room for two days.

"But…what do I tell him?"

"Tell him you hate him and that you never want to see him again!" Tawni sighed.

"What! I can't I'd hurt his feelings!"

"Why do you care?"

"I…I…wow…I like him too, don't I?" Sonny said in realization.

"Ya think?" Tawni shook her head while she crossed her arms.

Sonny took out her cell phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?" he sounded horrible.

"I know how I feel about you now!"

A Little Too Not Over You; David Archuleta (I couldn't write a sad Channy. xD GO CHAD!)

It had been days since they had talked. Sonny and him had a huge fight and since then not a word had been spoken between them. Had they broken up? He guessed they had. He had seen her walking around the studio talking to one of those guys from Connect 3…Shane…Blue or whatever. How could he have let her go? Chad couldn't believe that she had truly moved on. He couldn't stop thinking about all the times they had shared; how could it have been that easy for Sonny just to forget? Chad just couldn't understand it.

Why was Sonny Munroe so hard to forget? He saw her in the cafeteria talking to Shane and he walked right up to the pair. "Sonny"

She looked up at him with confusion. "Chad?" she still looked hurt.

"I have to tell you something"

"I think you said enough, pretty boy" Shane said.

"Shane, it's fine," Sonny interrupted. She stood up and pulled Chad away so they could talk. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little too not over you" he said before he kissed her.

LoveGame; Lady GaGa. (As odd as it is, LoveGame was my favorite to write. It's intense. Gave me ideas for a story? Hmm...possibilities)

Sonny Munroe smirked up at the slightly taller blonde. Most people didn't know this side of her. It rarely came out, but Chad Dylan Cooper liked to bring it out a lot. They weren't anything serious- they weren't. They swore they were just friends. Maybe friends with benefits at most. Sonny liked kissing him. She liked being with him.

Chad liked kissing Sonny. Chad liked the attention that hanging around Sonny brought him. Chad Dylan Cooper always focused on himself and on his press. When Sonny came into his life, he couldn't help but draw her in. He brought her into his world of parties, and love scandals.

They weren't in love.

They played a love game.

Without words, Sonny put her hand on the back of Chad's neck and brought his face down to hers. "Are you ready to play?" her voice sounded so…sexy. It thrilled her. _He_ thrilled her.

Chad nodded and then kissed her hard. Who knows? Maybe one of these days their little game would turn into more.

The Takeover; Honor Society (Probably the closest thing to sad in here....Hannah Montana reference. lol.)

Chad woke up in a sweat. That was weird. He had just had a dream about his girlfriend, Sonny, but it was different. When they began kissing…her hair color had change. Her hair became blonde and when she pulled back he wasn't looking into Sonny's eyes, he was looking into Hannah Montana's eyes. The weirdest thing about the dream was…he was disappointed that he woke up.

He picked up his phone. He knew it was late, but he needed to talk to Sonny.

"Hello?" she picked up after a few rings.

"Sonny…I'm so sorry…but, I have to tell you something"

"Chad? What is it?" her voice was full of worry and it hurt him to tell her this. How could he tell her he was interested in someone else?

"Sonny…the other day, I met Hannah Montana at a coffee shop…we got to talking and…I think I like her…but I don't want to lose you…I love you, Sonny"

"Wha-what? How-" her voice cracked. Chad knew she was crying. "Chad Dylan Cooper, of all the things you've done to me! How could you do THIS?"

"I didn't do anything, and I don't want anything to happen, Sonny. I just…I needed to let you know. I love you, and I'm going to fight to protect our love. I won't let Hannah get in the way of that…."

"Well, talk more later, Chad. I….I can't handle this right now"

And with that they hung up. Chad knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Sonny go.

* * *

_A/N:_ So what did you guys think? Let me know!! This was definatley fun!


End file.
